


Strong bonds

by winxixia



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: The final battle is up and Robin has to be the one finishing Grima, but the consequences terrify her. Luckily, Frederick is by her side and he won't let her alone.





	Strong bonds

 

The camp was more lively than ever. Everyone was checking on their armor and their weapon, and talking about what they would do once the war is over. Tomorrow, they would fight against Grima, and they would win, there was no doubt about it. Their tactician would lead them to victory. They trusted her. True, they have been shocked to learn that she was the reincarnation of the ancient dragon, but they have fought together and the young woman was loyal. Plus, she had a plan to beat Grima. Since their foe could only die by it's own power, she would have to deliver the last blow, and so Grima would finally die. However, what they didn't know was that Robin would die too, because of their connection. She told her friends that everything would go well and she went back to her tent, pretending to prepare a strategy. But she was terrified. She was sitting on her chair and hugging herself. She didn't want to die, but she simply couldn't let Chrom finish Grima, to make it sleep until it wakes up to try to destroy the world again.

“Robin? Are you awake?”

She startled and stared at the shadow of Frederick, outside. She sat straighter.

“Yes. What is it about?”

“I brought you a tea. May I come in?”

“Yes.”

The man appeared soon after, wearing regular clothes instead of his armor for once. His usual serious face seemed softer and he gently put a cup of tea along with biscuits in front of her.

“I thought you'd like some to be able to relax.”

She smiled at him, grateful. Freddy-bear, as she liked to call him, was always so considerate toward her, helping her with her tasks or bringing something to drink or to eat as soon as she needed it. It was complicated at first because he thought she was a Plegian spy, but he quickly became a friend, a confident... and somehow a lover. They were aware of their feelings for each other but they never married. There was the war against Plegia, then they had to take care of the kingdom of Ylisse, and now this... They agreed to talk about this one day but it could never happen... This simple thought made her shiver.

She felt something upon her shoulders and when she turnt her head, she saw that Frederick has covered her with a blanket. She smiled again and he stepped back, examining the tent in silence. The didn't talk for a moment as she was drinking her tea. She put her cup back on her table.

“I support your decision.”

She lifted her head, surprised. The knight was looking as strict as ever, though there was something else shining in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Your sacrifice. I understand. I would do the same.” He looked away. “Even though I can't bear it...”

She stood up and walked to him. She didn't want him to say more, but...

“We have no other choice. I have to do that. If I don't, I...”

“You will never forgive yourself, I know so. I am not here to convince you to change your mind. I simply want... to spend some time with you. If you allow me to.”

She nodded. Staying all alone wouldn't help her. Plus, she needed Frederick by her side right now.

They sat together on her bed, their shoulders lightly brushing.

“Don't wait for me.”

She wasn't looking at him but she could guess what feelings were showing on his face. A mix of shock and sadness.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard Naga. I won't survive this. And I refuse to have you hoping for my return all your life.”

“Naga said that there were a few chances...”

“Naga made pretty clear that it has barely no chance to happen. My bonds with our friends aren't enough...”

“Don't underestimate them. Plus, if you need something stronger...”

She watched him as he knelt in front of her, showing her a small wooden box with a shiny golden ring inside. She couldn't believe it.

“Frederick, is that...?”

“It is. I had it made for you before we fought against Gangrel. I wanted to give it to you ever since then, but the circumstances...”

“But... why now?”

“As you say... It is perhaps my last chance. I don't want to miss it. I am not waiting for a “yes” but...”

“Frederick, no... I told you I don't want to make you hope in vain!”

“But what if I don't? Whatever you will say, I will wait. My heart is yours, milady. Since a long time already.”

Her vision became blurry as tears were starting to fill her eyes. Gently, Frederick brushed them away.

“I am sorry to make you cry, Robin... I was wishing I could bring you hope this way, not sorrow... I thought...”

“Freddy-bear... I really can't do that...”

The knight looked crestfallen but he nodded.

“I won't force you. I am deeply sorry... Do you want me to leave?”

She shook her head and took his hands, silently pleading him to stay, and so he sat back next to her. She dared to leanagainst him and he put a hand on her arm. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

“I love you too... May be my last chance to tell you so...”

He surprised her by suddenly hugging her against his chest, nuzzling her hair. Her face was pressed on Frederick's shoulder.

“If only there was another way... If only you didn't have to go... Please come back... To our friends... To me...”

He was crying too, him, the man who was never showing any emotion, who was always accomplishing his duty... Because he cared for her.

She hugged him back, tearing up. It was painful to hold her feelings back. But she was the tactician, she had to stay strong all the time.

“I... I want to stay with you... I want... to marry you... I... I-I want to see Chrom becoming king... I want...”

She was rambling but Frederick didn't walk away. He kept holding her close and nodding from time to time. She cried for what seemed to be hours.

“I am sorry.” She sighed. “I wanted to keep looking strong to the end... But I failed.”

“You are strong. You are the strongest woman I ever met. But sometimes, we need a moment for ourself, to express our feelings... Fear, sorrow...”

They looked into each other's eyes, as they remembered when Frederick broke down in tears in front of her after Emeryn's death. It was the first and last time Robin saw him like this, until today. They moved even closer to each other.

“I accept your proposal.”

The warrior looked at her disbelievingly and as he saw she was serious, he took the small box out of his pocket again. He took her hand gently.

“May I?”

His voice was barely a murmur but the tactician heard him and nodded. He then carefully put the ring on her finger, lightly shaking, before kissing it. As he looked back at her, he gave her the most tender smile she ever saw, making her heart race.

“Thank you.”

They hugged again, as if it was the last time, as if they would be separated forever. The knight eventually left the tent and Robin went back to her strategy.

 

It was I, the final battle. Grima's followers were keeping coming from everywhere. They all were starting to feel tired. They had to put an end to this.

Chrom and Lucina were fighting the ancient dragon, Lissa and Maribel were healing them and everyone else was positionned as a shield around them to prevent any foe to come closer. Robin was staying around to deliver the final blow before the prince. She knew he didn't want her to do that. Finally, she saw Grima falling. It was her turn now. She walked to them, casting a spell.

Seeing that, Chrom protested.

“Robin, no! Don't do that!”

He took a step forward but frederick blocked his way.

“Frederick, what are you doing?! Don't let her do that!”

“I am sorry, my Lord, to disobey, but...”

“But what?! She's going to die! Go save her...”

He stopped himself as Robin threw her magic at Grima and because of Frederick's guilty expression. It was too late. The ancient dragon disappeared and soon the tactician would too. All their friends turnt their heads, surprised by the purple aura surrounding the young woman. The smiled sadly and the great knight's hear broke.

“Frederick... Chrom... Everyone...” She was speaking with a very soft ton. “Thank you for everything. Let's meet again in a better life...”

“Robin!”

Frederick had gone down hishorse and was running to her to take her hands. They looked at each other, heartbroken.

“Freddy-bear...”

“I love you, Robin. Don't forget your promise and come back soon to me.”

He said these last words while hugging her, as if she wouldn't disappear this way. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“I will. I love you too, Freddy-bear...”

And then she was gone.

 

A year had passed since this day. Chom became the king of Ylisse and as every other countries rulers, he took care of rebuilding his kingdom. He saw his friends going home. Only a few had stayed, such as Frederick. He was now leading and training the new soldiers and he was known to be exremely strict. His pupils were also saying that he looked often sad because he was still waiting for his fiancée to come back. Nobody had seen her yet, and people were starting to think that she may never return.

Once a week, the knight, Chrom and Lissa were travelling to where they met Robin, but it was still not a success.

This day, they were supposed to try again. However, Frederick was slowly starting to lose hope. These failures were hurting him more than he could say. Though he had to do that...

“Frederick, are you ready to leave?”

He turnt to Chrom and Lissa and nodded, then followed them out of the castle. They walked in silence to the flower field. Once again, there was nobody around to be seen. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt the king's hand on his shoulder.

“She will come back.”

The blue hair man sounded as if he was trying to convince himself too. The princess took a step forward.

“Chrom's right. Maybe she's already waiting fof us at the castl- _HAAAA!_ ”

She suddenly tripped and they ran to her.

“Lisssa, what's wrong?!”

“Milady, are you alright?!”

“Yes... I just hit something and... _Oh..._ ”

They looked at the ground. She had tripped on a person. On Robin.

“ROBIN!”

Frederick knelt instantly and took her in his arms. She was breathing and didn't seem injured, only deeply asleep. He sighed.

“Is it really Robin? Is she...?”

“She's alive... But...”

He stopped talking as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him, blinking a few times. Frederick swallowed.

“Robin...? Do you recognize me...?”

She smiled at him and tears stared to fill his eyes.

“Freddy-bear...,” she whispered, cupping his cheeks, her ring shining on her finger.

Their friends let them have a moment for themselves, walking back to the castle to tell everyone about this miracle.

Frederick hold her the closest he could against him, enjoying her sweet smell and her soft hair.

“I thought I would never see you again...”

“I did too... But then I saw a light and I followed it... and it brought me here... You helped me to come back. Thank you.”

He shook his head

“Thank you for doing so.”

“Well, I made a promise, didn't I?”

She smiled at him. He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes? In this field where they met twice, they eventually shared their first kiss. From this day and after their wedding, they always stayed together, until death should part them.

 


End file.
